


Winning

by Liars



Series: Maëlys de Sardet [3]
Category: GreedFall (Video Game)
Genre: And I am dying because of it, Bath Sex, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, I don't think these tags automatically sort alphabetically, Name calling (minor), Teasing, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-26
Updated: 2019-09-26
Packaged: 2020-10-28 13:23:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,292
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20779286
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Liars/pseuds/Liars
Summary: A break and rare bath time fun! No one was expecting it.





	Winning

**Author's Note:**

> Credit to where credit is due. Someone (pandarengurl) mentioned Siora stealing away De Sardet, and then someone (redwolves) went and wrote about Siora and De Sardet having sex in a bathtub. My one track mind then went to Kurt and De Sardet bath time fun, and here we are. Thus I was inspired by the comment and the story, thank you!
> 
> I don't know how to properly credit another writer other than say it here, but like I said, redwolves has a story up called "simple and clean," if you are so inclined, do check it out. 
> 
> It's unedited as always, and maybe a little rushed at the end, but I was done of stewing over it any longer. Forgive me. AND LOL, I really outta amp up my summaries but after all the writing, I get tired, ya know?

It wasn’t often that she had a moment of peace, especially since arriving on the island of Teer Fradee. From the moment she got off the boat, she was moved from helping one person to another, slowly expanding out of New Serene and assisting those in need all the way from Theleme to Hikmet. It was tiring work but rewarding, especially when she had the pleasure of bringing good news to her favorite cousin. Now, however, she was tied to Hikmet for two days as they awaited the trial of the doctor Asii and was intent on enjoying her first real break from the moment she set foot on the island. After acquiring boundless amounts of evidence to ensure the snake didn’t slip away, she had happily decided to stay and enjoy what little peace she could accrue in these quiet moments while the rest of her companions went about their own business elsewhere. Siora had returned to her village to converse with her twin about the lurking missionaries, Vasco was off to the ports mumbling something about a loyalty quest, Petrus was in New Serene with Constantin plotting something against the Mother Cardinal, Aphra was still discussing the fine details with the prosecutor, and Kurt had gone off to the Coins Guard training ground as he was prone to do in his free time. Thus her residence was blissfully empty for the moment, and she had every intention of taking advantage.

The menial work of simply boiling water and toting it to a tub was almost relaxing in itself, the steam hit her face in wafts. Yet none of it compared to relief when she finally stepped into the heated waters. Her skin turned slightly pink at the heat, and she moaned quietly as the heat seeped into her bones and sore muscles. It made her oh so sleepy, and she stretched out, arms reaching beyond her head. A lullaby that a clan member of Ullan’s village taught her came to the forefront of her mind, for some reason being oddly familiar despite only having heard it a couple of times, and she hummed the tune. It as peaceful and quiet except for her humming, and knowing there was little to worry about at the moment she slightly dozed. It was in this state, that her lover found her, completely and utterly oblivious to her surrounding.

Kurt had asked her the night before in their bed if she had wanted to join him, but she had declined politely, and he had to remember that she was a woman, not a child, that had things to do and didn’t want to tag along with him everywhere. At first, her rejection stung a bit, but after a bit of thinking he recognized that they had spent almost every waking and sleeping moment together since that passion filled night, and before that night they still spent an unusually large amount of time together. It seemed only logical to have a little space every once in a while, so he left happily in the morning, content to destress by hitting, or better termed, training the recruits.

Training with the men kept him sharp, when he would spare with her or their other companions it would be a test of finesse and speed, but with the guards it was often a test of strength and sword play. The princess was particularly sneaky, feinting so she could poke at him with her short sword or outright dodging him with a roll and counterattacking. Most of the guards, however, would swing and clash swords ferociously, parrying and throwing their own weight into the movement. Of course, this often left them open and overextended, resulting in bruises galore, but the pain was a lesson that each and every one of them needed to improve, and this day, he had taught plenty a lesson and even learned a few as well. In fact, he had returned earlier than usual, at the expense of his reputation with his fellow officers, to find solace in the sweet arms of his lady. He did not expect to happen upon her in such a unreserved state though.

‘Heavens, she is lust’s incarnate,’ he thought, trying to memorize every inch and curve.

True baths were a luxury far and few in between. More often than not a good sponge down was the best they could get in between traveling, fighting, and negotiating as no one could haul around a tub. If they were lucky enough there would be a stream or river in which they could bath, but frigid water was not the same as steaming hot waters that lapped at her precious skin. He couldn’t help but admire her in all her relaxed beauty. Her arms were stretched out above her head, head leaned back, and eyes shut, humming some dainty little tune in her delicious voice. She was completely oblivious to him, and though that should have concerned him since anyone could have just walked in, his mind wasn’t focused on scolding her but on joining her. In fact, he didn’t know if he wanted to be seated in the tub or seated in her more, though he leaned on the later more than the former, considering the tightening of his loins. His eyes scoured down from her face, to her rosy little breasts sitting high upon her chest. They were neither too small nor too big, just enough to hold in his hands with a little extra that allowed him a good grip. Her nipples, beautiful little things, pebbled up. He wanted to bite into them, make her squeal and squirm, gasp into his ears and beg. For a moment, he could hear her pleas, and he almost got wrapped up in a fantasy of splashing water and heated kisses, but a chuckle stirred him from his daze.

“I didn’t expect you to be back so soon,” came the purr, “Are you going to join me?”

‘God, what did I do to deserve this woman?’ he thought, but he always hesitated with her, it was one of his many faults. Her eyes spoke a dirty promise, and even as a man of discipline, it took every inch to self control not to start stripping and jump in immediately with her. She was a tease, stretching a little bit more so that his eyes would slide from her face to her chest once more, and he felt the challenge rise in the air the longer he waited.

“Perhaps,” came his response, and he stalked towards the bed removing his gloves and hat, placing them on the armor rack and turning his back to her. Piece by piece he stripped, boots, breastplate, padding and the like until all that was left was his undershirt and trousers. All the while, her eyes burned into each part of his skin that he revealed to her. Carefully placing each item onto the rack, he finally pulled off his shirt and folded it before dropping it too on the table holding the rack. Every move was intentional and mechanic, but his mind raged at the level of possibilities at his fingertips. His cock ached, pressed uncomfortably against the harsh fabric of his pants, but his mind told him to be patient. Slowly reaching for the oil and polish, he sat down gingerly on a stool, reaching for the polish and his breastplate when her heard her whine.

“If you aren’t going to join me, I’ll just have fun by myself,” came her breathy voice, and he could hear the water shift with her movement.

He felt lightheaded and dizzy for a moment, but he found it in himself to say something, “Good things come to those who wait, sweetness.”

The sound of water splashing and her feet hitting the ground almost made his head turn, but he forced himself to dip some of the polish onto a cloth and rub it into the metal roughly. He knew she would crumble under the command, as contrary as she always seemed to be, but he steeled himself for her little taunts and digs. When her naked breasts pressed into his back, and her arms slinked over his shoulders, holding him close to her naked and dripping body that radiated with heat, the intent to resist collapsed under the pressure. Anticipation coiled in his midsection, and his cock twitched against its confines. Her smiling lips ghosted his right ear, and a sneaking tongue licked the shell before sharp teeth latched onto the lobe with a teasing bite, and he kept himself from groaning if only barely.

“Please join me?”

It wasn’t the begging tone he was looking for to win this game, but he could hardly deny her as her teasing hands rubbed into his sore body. Maybe if she had been demanding, he could have resisted her, but she knew all the right ways to push his buttons. One of her hands went to grasp his own, and at a single tug, he moved to his feet and followed her in a trance. Her hips swayed with each step, making ridiculous figure eights, and he watched her ass bounce with each movement as she intended. He cold have easily grabbed her by her slim waist and bent her over so he could fuck in crazy abandon, but he wasn’t keen on losing the game just yet. She led him to the tub, but didn’t sit down in it, instead she knelt before him, smiling as she tugged at his laces, and he just watched her, neither warding off or encouraging whatever she had in mind though he prayed that it was what he thinking. She pressed her lips against the hair trail leading to his pants, his hip bones, and he struggled to refrain from grabbing her head and pressing her mouth to his clothed cock. Every movement was torture on his soul, her gentle hands brushing against his hardness for mere seconds, never being enough, but being all too much at once. Though it took only seconds for her to finally free him, but it felt like an eternity. Her beautiful eyes met his, trailed down his throat, his arms and chest surveying old scars and new bruises as though she were imprinting everything about him in her mind, but when she reached his jutting red cock pressed up against his belly, the teasing vixen licked her pouty red lips slowly and leaned forward to blow on it before bending backwards and smiling back at him like she could read his mind.

“Good things come to those who wait,” she whispered back to him in mockery while grabbing his hand and turning around, leading him into the tub first. His knees screamed in protest, as he leaned to sit down into it, but the heat helped eased the soreness. Instead of joining him however, she knelt behind him, shuffling things around as he settled back with a groan as his eyes shut. The warm water eased his sore muscles, and her hands rubbing into his shoulders made him groan once more in pleasure.

“If you keep that up, love, I might not be much fun after all your waiting,” he warned breathily.

She chuckled softly, “You’ll recover, I’m sure.”

“I don’t know, I’m not some young pup.”

“You aren’t that old, darling,” came her whisper into his ear, and he couldn’t help himself from turning and kissing her softly, tasting her lovely lips with his tongue and licking his way into her mouth. She was so sweet and tempting. One of her hands slunk from his shoulder to his face, and when they broke the kiss, she stayed there, hand pressed to his cheek and panting slowly.

“Heavens, I love you,” came his confession, every bit true, and he saw her resolve break a bit. She swooped in to kiss him once more, more heated than the last, teeth clashing for a moment. One of his hands slipped into her wet short hair and pulled her closer, and she moaned at the contact. He wanted to devour her whole, ensure she could never escape his clutches, and she seemed just as keen to the idea. Soon enough she too was in the tub straddling him, water splashing everywhere due to overflowing, his cock trapped between his stomach and her heat, and she was sucking her way from to his jaw to his neck after the kiss broke. He, however, was too distracted by the whole different set of wetness and warmth pressed against his straining prick, shifting up and down rigorously, to focus on her attentive mouth.

His voice was so husky it seemed almost foreign to him, and he could taste victory, “What happened to taking it slow and waiting, love?”

“Oh, fuck waiting and patience,” she hissed, “I want you now.”

She slid upwards and slightly caught the head of his cock, which had him jerk into her slightly. One of her hands went to correct the positioning and slide him in, but he caught it quickly. She had a frustrated look in her eye, but he shook his head and brought both of her hands to his shoulders, and they stayed there when his hands fell to her ass, grasping tightly to get a firm grip and keep her steady before he thrusted up against her clit. She gasped slightly, and water poured over the ends of the tub at the movement. He repeated the motion, trying to focus intently on her breathing and think less about the sweet friction as she whimpered into his shoulder, pulling herself flush against him as he moved her up and down.

Her cry was so sweet, “I need you in me,” came a set of words he wanted to hear, but it wasn’t quite enough. His hips snapped upward in quick succession, as he pulled her down to meet him in every moment, already tired arms straining.

As her hand reached down to correct his movements, he made a quick decision and snapped at her, “Put your hands back this instant, whore.” His lips curled in fake anger, face scrunching, something he knew drove her absolutely crazy, but the derogatory name was something new he wanted to test. She always reacted positively to when he was rough and in charge, but she never stated what she wanted from him exactly, and he often found himself unsure of what to do. Maybe he should have been concerned that she derived so much pleasure from the degradation, but he couldn’t be bothered to care when it caused her to cry into his shoulder and beg.

“I’m sorry, but please, Kurt. I need you! I can’t take this anymore,” her teasing voice was gone in a flash in exchange for a pleading tone that broke with the sound of tears. He couldn’t see her face since she had it pressed into his neck, but he could imagine the desperate arousal in her eyes. Her hips were stuttering up and down over him, but she didn’t try to get him to penetrate her.

‘Fuck,’ he thought, ‘I have a fucking goddess in my arms, and she’s begging me, a nobody to screw the living daylights out of her. I don’t think I’ll last two seconds.’ He took a moment to catch his breath and calm himself, but her insistent movements and the control had him creeping closer and closer to spilling. “Stop moving, and don’t even think of doing a single thing until I say so.”

She let out a desperate cry, but stopped her brazen rubbing and sat legs spread and balanced on his thighs, and he rewarded her by sliding one of his fingers into her cunt, and thrusting slightly. It wasn’t nearly enough to get her going, but it was a distraction for a moment. He wasn’t sure who was feeling more tortured at the moment, him or her, but by the way she was crying out and how he was felt, he decided it was almost even. His other hand grasped his dick from between them and held underneath his glans mercilessly so he could get it together for the grand finale. When he finally knew he wasn’t going to climax in the first few seconds of entering her, he replaced his finger with his crown pressed against her quivering hole. She shivered in anticipation, but didn’t move an inch as instructed. As he slid in, he admired the fact that she was fiery silk, so soft and warm. His balls tightened as her walls fluttered around the tip of his cock, but he had himself under control now. Inching his way into her, and she began to beg again, asking for him to fuck her hard, and he took another calming breath before he slid home. She howled out as she threw her head back, and he echoed her quietly. Thankfully the manor was empty for the first time since she received the keys, so they could be as loud as they wanted.

“Please move, or at least let me,” she sobbed quietly, and his response was to pull out abruptly and slam back into her, lukewarm water around them sloshing out of the tub. Her face was the look of rapture, mouth slightly ajar, and eyes hooded. Her short hair curled slightly at her neck, tendrils twisting on the sides of her brow and on her forehead. Her body was no longer pink from the warm water as it had cooled slightly, but her cheeks down to her breasts were flushed in the throes of passion. One of her hands moved downward between them to rub herself off, and he could help follow it and looking to where they were joined. He pulled out, just to watch, helping raise her with straining arms, before pulling her down to meet his thrust. Her cunt took in every inch of him, and her hand that was rubbing to and fro was trembling. His eyes drifted upward once more as he found a steady but brutal pace, her breasts bounced, and he pressed his lips to the one opposite of her busy hand, nibbling on her nipple and stealing gasps from her.

Her voice was desperate in his ear, squashing his hand uncomfortably between the two of them, “I’m almost there!”

A hand tugged at his hair, pulling roughly, and he groaned aloud, thinking hazily ‘I am too, love.’

The pleasure he was experiencing was almost excruciating. He slipped his hand out from between him and used it to guide her once more, increasing the pace and chasing both of their pleasure. His muscles were beginning to clench and his balls tighten almost unbearingly, but he held on for dear life to ensure she came first. He angled his hips in desperation, intent on hitting that spot that would end it for her, and with a few good thrusts, her cries rose to a crescendo, and finally he felt her walls flutter around him then clamp, spasming with the entirety of her body. Everything went blank for a moment, and he felt the rush of rapture and finally spilt into her sweet cunt. Everything felt tense for a moment, but the relaxation slowly spread, and he leaned back into the end, reclining as she moved with him, still connected despite the fact he was flaccid. When he regained a semblance of thought, and could bother with moving, he looked down at her smiling face beaming at him through panting breaths.

“You won this one, darling.”

He couldn’t contain the grin on his face, “No, I think we both did.”

She snickered under her breath, and crawled up to kiss him.

**Author's Note:**

> Maybe shorter pieces would be better, but I dunno. (That is a question.) Might not sound cohesive anymore if I broke it up, and sometimes it just feels too short. Alternatively, I probably used the word "cried" a bajillion quadrillion (only one of those is a real word believe it or not) times, and it is baffling. Forgive me once more, please, but I am too lazy to properly fix it and too anal to ignore it. I did change a couple where I knew I put em but didn't reread again to check. 
> 
> LOL. I like to ramble, don't I?


End file.
